Lady Blue (Creative Thoughts)
Lady Blue is a blue fox and a animal mutant, she is the daughter of Silver. She's a member of the Young family and Anti-Hunters as Bluey Artist. Her special power is to manipulate and generate art, such as paint and clay and using them as explosives. History After the death of her son & husband, Lady Blue left farthing wood with her daughter during the time they traveled looking for a new place to live. During night in a den Lady Blue goes out to hunt for food for her daughter, during the hunt she was hunted down by hunters, she lie down in a river unconscious, she woke up in the hand of Jonathan (dressed as Wolf Shadow Hunter) shocking, she asked for what she's doing during the conversation Jonathan told everything what's been going on with her family she didn't believe it, she has to face the facts and realize the humans are responsible for this. Jonathan asked him to join his group and paired her up with Granite, they both refuse to join until Jonathan intimated them to do it they paired up but Lady Blue still wasn't sure. She was known as "Bluey Artist." Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Fox Physiology:Lady Blue takes the appearance of a fox with some abilities she has. *'Predator Instinct':As being a fox, Lady Blue possess predator instincts. **'Master Stealth':As being a fox, Lady Blue can perform stunts very quietly. Common Powers Human Mimicry:Lady Blue was given anthropomorphism so she can take a shape of a human, standing on her back legs to walk, also to revert to her fox state to avoid detection. *'Human Dexterity and Intelligence':Lady Blue was given human dexterity and intelligence upon having "Human Mimicry." Vast Spiritual Power:Lady Blue possess a large amount of spiritual power. It's different than the Young family, the animals were warned not use it at full power in populated areas. Enhanced Combat:Lady Blue possess advanced combat skills. *'Master Marital Arts':Lady Blue can perform every martial arts with ease. *'Weapon Mastery':Lady Blue can use weapons with master skill, but prefers to use her explosive paint. **'Explosive Proficiency':Lady Blue is a master in using explosives and knows how they work. Enhanced Intellect:Lady Blue's intellect has increased upon the radiation. *'Mental Shield':Lady Blue's mental shield makes her immune to psychics and influences. *'Enhanced Memory':Lady Blue can remember everything detail and faces of people. *'Hypercognition':Lady Blue can learn things very fast than an a ordinary fox could. *'Intuitive Intellect':Lady Blue can learn anything without education. **'Master Strategist':Lady Blue's most fearsome ability is that she can use her intellect for strategy allow her to determine were to strike next. **'Master Assassin':Lady Blue can perform stunts of a assassin with ease. **'Master Acrobatic':Lady Blue can do stunts than an average acrobat. **'Master Thief':Lady Blue can steal and pickpocket people with ease by using her mouth. **'Master Manipulator':Lady Blue can manipulate people into thinking she's a normal fox. **'Prey Instinct':Lady Blue was given instincts of a prey to avoid hunters. Enhanced Strength:Lady Blue has huge strength to lift things and throw people despite her slender appearance. *'Enhanced Jump':With her strength, she can jump great heights and distances. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':Also possess strength in both her front and back legs. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Lady Blue can run and react faster than an average fox. *'Accelerated Metabolism':She can digest foods faster. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Lady Blue can react to objects going at high speed and dodge them easily. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':Lady Blue can punch and kick at rapid speed. *'Wall & Water Running':She can also run on walls and on water as well. Invulnerability:Lady Blue is immune to physical attacks and bullets as well. *'Enhanced Stamina':Lady Blue can go for days without being tired out. *'Enhanced Durability':Lady Blue can resist high amounts of damage. **'Enhanced Endurance':Lady Blue can take any damage and still sustain herself. ***'Thermal Resistance':She can now resist high temperatures of cold and hot. ***'Electrical Resistance':Also resist strong electricity. Enhanced Senses:Lady Blue senses have also increased. *'Enhanced Balance':She can balance on pipes, ropes and wires. **'Enhanced Climbing':Also she can climb on narrow spaces without trouble. *'Enhanced Hearing, Vision & Smell':Lady Blue can see, hear and smell greater. **'Enhanced Tracking':Lady Blue can track people down with her sense of smell. **'Night Vision':Lady Blue can see better in the dark now. **'Infra-sound Hearing':Lady Blue can hear incoming disasters. **'Ultra Sound':Lady Blue can also hear incoming attacks in use of ultra sounds. **'Blind Senses':She can use her sense of smell and hear to find hidden and/or invisible opponents. Enhanced Dexterity:Lady Blue can use her hands for many things with ease. Flawless Beauty:Lady Blue possess wonderful beauty. Enhanced Immunity:Lady Blue can destroy any dangerous toxins and/or poisons. *'Protected Senses':Her immunity system keeps her sense from overloading. Life-Force Life-Force Manipulation:Lady Blue can manipulate her own life energy into different types. *'Powering Up':Lady Blue can power up her life energy to increase her power, but warned not to use it at 100%. *'Suppressing':Lady Blue can suppress her power to hide and avoid power detectors. *'Spirit Energy Manipulation':Lady Blue can manipulate her spirit energy. **'Spiritual Force Manipulation':Also can manipulate her spiritual power. *'Chi Manipulation':Lady Blue can also manipulate her own chi. **'Power Level Detection':She can sense the power of her opponents were its either increasing or decreasing. Art Art Manipulation:Lady Blue's special power is to manipulate her own art she creates. *'Artistic Creation':Lady Blue can use her art to create living beings by using paint or clay. **'Animation':Another special ability which allows Lady Blue to bring her clay and drawings to life using her spirit energy. **'Animal & Human Creation':She can mold her clay and form her drawings into different creatures. *'Paint Manipulation & Generation':Lady Blue can generate her own paint and manipulate it, it has the same color as her. **'Paint Clone':She paints a drawing of herself or others and brings them to life, they have the same color and appearance. She uses it for surprise attacks, fooling and/or escape attempts. If defeated they turn to their natural color (blue) and liquify. *'Clay Manipulation & Generation':Lady Blue can also manipulate and generate clay from her own body, it has the same color as her also. **'Clay Clone':Her clone takes as a substitute and a trap for capturing the enemy. The clone shows its natural shape and color once hit. ***'Clay Trap':The clone can take attacks and capture the enemy by taking them into its own body. While the clay changes in hardness, the enemy is skillfully immobilized. ***'Clay Substitutes':Lady Blue can mold that takes the form of others to fool enemies. It has the same qualities as her "Clay Clone" and "Clay Trap." **'Clay Bombs':Lady Blue can create clay creatures that can also be bombs. ***'Explosion Manipulation & Inducement':Lady Blue can create and control the size and scale of the explosion. The vast pressure of the explosion tells how much energy she's using. ****'Clay Minions':Lady Blue creates her clay then throws it into the ground. The clay then rises from the ground, molds itself into human form. The clay substances attacks upon her control. The density of it can repel attacks and sucks in weapons. When cut apart they form into small animals. She can then use the clay as explosives, attacking the opponent and covering them with clay. The human clay can fight with their weapons made from which can cut and stab as real ones. ****'Suicide Bomb Clone':By using her clay clone for diversion to escape, the clone forms a ball of clay from her paw then swallows it, causing it to bloat then explodes creating a massive explosion takings everyone in her range. To make people think she blown herself up. ****'Bāhén':A command to make any of her clay explode. The name translates to "Scar," reflecting her beloved deceased husband Scarface. Clay Blue Art 1:Lady Blue's most basic and versatile form of explosive clay, that is created from a single palm. These are small animated dolls that often resemble animals. Depending upon which variation is created, they will retain the abilities of the creatures they where molded after. She can produce and release a significant number of them at high speeds. Mostly used for killing people as "Bluey Artist." *'Insects & Spiders':Common bombs. *'Camouflage Animals':Common colored bombs for killing people stealthy as "Bluey Artist." (ex.dogs, lynx, chickens, birds.) *'Birds':Projectile bombs. **'Large Birds':Transport, flight and aerial scouting. *'Snakes & Centipedes':Underground bombs, immobilizing the opponent. *'Fish & Jellyfish':Underwater bombs. *'Humans':Army of bombs, used for physical fights. Blue Art 2:Dragon of Blue:Lady Blue uses two hands to create a large dragon. The dragon is capable of flight and while she's safe on its back, the dragon can spit out smaller clay figures from its mouth that attacks the opponent like guided missiles. *'Homing Missiles':These independent missile-like creatures take the form of a greatly reduced version of the larger dragon that created them, however, despite this decrease in size they are still relatively larger than a normal person. Each is capable of tracking their intended target and producing a significant explosion proportional to size upon contact but as they emerge, they consume a substantial amount of clay from the original dragon, initially extracting it from its tail. By using more clay, the missile's size and explosive power can be substantially increased. *'Spherical Mines':The dragon can also produce clay mines at the expense of clay, that take the form of small spherical creatures, which can be subsequently manipulated to force opponents to fight in a limited space. The small creatures then dig underground, without the opponents' knowledge to their exact location. When this tactic is combined with the missile-like creatures, it can confine the enemies' movements to such an extent, that they are forced to suffer an explosion. Ultimate Blue Art:Vast of Disintegration:Lady Blue throws up a large amount of clay, it then rises from the ground creating a large clay figure of herself. When the clay ruptures, it releases a cloud of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone who inhales them. On her command, the micro-bombs' detonation causes the victims' bodies to disintegrate at the cellular level;literally turning them into dust. The opponent would think that the large clay was a dude not realizing they inhaled the micro-bombs. *'Disintegration of Beauty Art':A variation of "Vast of Disintegration," Lady Blue can utilize an alternate method by forming a small, chibi-like clay statue of herself with her hands, it has the same qualities as the original and can trap the opponent inside. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters